


Forest Portrait

by EtoileVoidGalaxia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Optimus needs a break and you're gonna provide, Sitting and reading in the forest, fluffy fluff, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileVoidGalaxia/pseuds/EtoileVoidGalaxia
Summary: You sit and read in the forest with Optimus Prime, taking a well deserved break. Surrounded by foliage and animals, Optimus looks strangely at home.
Relationships: Optimus Prime & Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Forest Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Rose from Ancient magus bride while writing this, if you want, give it a listen, it's a very pretty song. Heavily inspired by Mahoutsukai no Yome (Ancient Magus Bride)

Our world was so very alien to them. A world of metal, lights and technology beyond our comprehension, compared to ours, ever changing place to place. We have frosty icy deserts of cold and deserts of sand and heat. Cities of smoke and fumes, a maze of buildings and roads, and we also have our forestry and plants a maze of foliage, of living creatures that could kill you or that you might accidentally kill. Our world was as alien to them as theirs was to us.

So why— how did he look so at home? The city would have been more befitting, an area of shiny windows and all sorts of scientific and such progression. Of cars and metal, of roads, streets, highways. He was a massive truck! Shouldn't he be more in place amidst other cars?

Yet, here he sat in his giant alt form, back leaning against a tree, and metal reflecting the golden light that dappled through the trees. It looked like something out of a video game, or a Ghibli movie. An ancient statue, deep within the forest, shrouded in foliage lit by the faint glow of the sun through the trees. Optimus had not been sitting around long enough to get plants growing on him, it took a lot to actually have him take a break and take some time to himself, such a workaholic, but the leaves that landed on his helm and shoulders gave a nice illusion to the overgrown idea. The feather light touch of those leaves unnoticed through his reverie in whatever he had been reading—

"You're staring." The deer that had taken to resting by Optimus lifted it's head at his words staring at you while Optimus continued to read.

"Sorry. Was it bugging you?" You turned your gaze back to your own book that you had brought when you persuaded Optimus to take a break.

"No, not really actually. I was just wondering why."

Looking back at him, you found the tables had turned. He stared at you now, the blue of his optics lined with the golden glow of the sunlight. Why couldn't you have more moments like this? Optimus deserved more moments like this. Moments when he could relax and enjoy the alien world he seemed so interested in. The blur of another bird landing on his shoulder, one that reminded you of bumblebee was the breaking point, a small string of giggles escaped you despite your best efforts. You could see it on his face, the slight change in expression, that minute worry that you were laughing at him for something he didn't know of.

"You look beautiful like this is all," you said, "also, you've made another friend. He looks a lot like Bee."

He smiled, a great big genuine smile as he turned to regard the little bird, carefully petting it with a digit. "He does, doesn't he."

You returned to your book, a great big smile on your face. Maybe next time you could take the rest of the team? At the very least, you wanted Ratchet to come around as well. He needed a break just about as much as Optimus did. You wondered if he'd actually appreciate the foliage as much as Optimus did. At the very least, he'd definitely appreciate this beautiful scene.

"You look beautiful as well."

Optimus stared at you once more, his data pad long forgotten, just as your book was quickly becoming. Would it be cruel to wish to stay like this forever?

“Thanks, Optimus.”


End file.
